


No Stranger to Heartbreak

by margREYLO



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: starwarsficfest, F/M, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Week, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margREYLO/pseuds/margREYLO
Summary: There's one more year left in college, and one more year for her to hold out against his implausible presence. Rey Kenobi is merely a simple girl who used to appreciate herself until her life became a complete fiasco when she met the college bad boy, Ben Solo, a.k.a. 'Kylo Ren'. But barringly, one thing's for sure: they both hate each other until the end, unless... opposites DO attract.





	1. Delicate

_***_

**_Delicate_ **   
_\- (of a state or condition) easily upset or affected_

***

"Get out of my way, freak," Kylo fusses, shoving her off to the side.

Rey gasped as she hits the wall, fortuitously dropping her books onto the floor. Before she picks them up, she studies Kylo in the distance, who seems to be conversing with Hux and his fellow goons, chortling delightedly in contentment. It wasn't before long when she caught his eye as he tended a quick glance over the distant side of the hallway, regarding her conceitedly with a smugly smirk. Rey eventually didn't heed his imperiousness, inasmuch as she wouldn't dare to tear down her own reputation inopportunely beforehand.

Crouching down to pick up her stuff on the floor, she felt a distinctively unknowable presence approaching her closely.

"Let me help you," a guy genuinely uttered as he hunkered down alongside her, arduously lending her a hand.

Rey contemplated him keenly, trying to recognize his subsistence wherein she couldn't decipher without a hitch, seeing as she actually never knew him since then. She could conceivably ring down the curtain on that certitude, per simply questioning him through her abiding curiosity.

"Um, here's your stuff," he mumbles gently to his feet, leaving a short, kind grin.

"Oh, thanks," she then muttered, her mouth curved into a smile. "By the way, I hardly see you around here that much. Are you new?"

"Yeah. Frankly, I'm an exchange senior student. My family and I just moved in from Sydney, Australia during the summer," he expounded. And to cordially address himself, he decently held out his hand to strike up an acquaintance, "The name's Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron."

"Nice meeting you, Poe. I'm Rey Kenobi," Rey successively outstretched hers, taking his hand in an amiable clasp.

From afar, Kylo could oversee their inducing conversation, and yet, he couldn't help but longingly glare at the sight of it. It shouldn't anywise be a big deal, though why does it seem to be so significantly consequential?They both have a loathing for each other — or rather Rey, in particular, who hates him more than anything else — wherein he apparently appears to be enjoying too much, and thus is indeed a fact he couldn't fairly deny himself, either.

"Somebody snaking on 'ya, Kylo?" Hux then shortly intervenes, questioning his abruptly obscure reticence as he solely manages to descry his prevailing quaintness, indicating an erratically foolish remark.

"What are you, nuts? Don't be such a weenie, Hux," Kylo implies derisively to gainsay his delusions.

"Well, all I could say is:  _split it,_ and  _don't sweat it_. I'm positively sure you can run circles around those jerks," he reassures him his sophistry, still being a weenie he's been set forth to tell off. "Come on, guys, let's go for a slice of pizza."

And they soon tramped away, with Kylo leaving his subtle insanities behind.

"Jeez. Every teacher I got this year has flunked me at least once," Hux grouses naggingly, kicking up a fuss.

"And if you don't watch it, you're gonna be spending all your time in Holdo's office," DJ, a feather-headed, lunatic maniac who responsibly went out stealing hubcaps amid the entire summer, promptly chimes in.

"Yeah, well, this year she's gonna wish she's never seen me."

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do? Take her crap?" he added.

"I don't take no crap from nobody," Hux stated directly.

"Armitage?" Down the near side of the hall, Ms. Holdo calls out, taking a close approach as she steps out of her office.

"Oh, hello, ma'am," Hux greeted respectfully, forcing a smile.

"I just received a recent report regarding your attendance. Weren't you supposed to be in homeroom earlier this morning?"

"I was just going for a walk," he demurred refutably for his reasoning, which did quite sounded illogically fallacious and dubious to be said true.

"You were just dawdling, weren't you?" Ms. Holdo disputably reasserted his claim, moreover denoting incredulity, "Well, that is no way to start a new semester, Mr. Gleeson."

Hux then began muttering in Italian, not a single word to be cognized from his constant blabbering.

And yet, she ceaselessly continued her sermon, drastically regarding him a somewhat frivolous remark, "Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on the right track?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hux confided.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day?" she questions.

"No, ma'am— I mean, yes, ma'am— I mean, I'm just, um—" he replied capriciously, flustered.

"Well, which is it, yes or no?" Ms. Holdo queries, indulging him to dependably mull over his incentive.

"No, ma'am," he says.

"Good. Then, move," she curtly directed, then scuffles away observantly forthwith down the hall.

As they traced their way along the still, narrow halls, Kylo advances alongside to cut in, "I'm glad you didn't take any of her crap, Hux. You would've told her off, huh?"

"With relish," Hux infers ironically, implying satisfaction.

* * *

At lunch, the cafeteria was extremely crowded, with variously far-flung expanse of chatters everywhere to be heard around each and every zone; tables were fully occupied, respectively.

At a close breadth, Rey spotted Finn, together with their dear pal, Rose, sitting obediently at their table as they wait.

"Hey, you guys, how's it going?" she addresses her greeting towards them, showing off a warm, pleasant smile.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean," Rose greets her back, similarly flashing a torrid grin.

"This guy here is Poe Dameron," she formally introduces as she keeps a close foreword in touch to one another, "And that's Rose Tico, and this is Finn Storm. He just moved here from Sydney, Australia."

"Have a seat," Finn cordially invites, flaunting comity, "All seats are probably taken. Anyways, how are things down under?"

"Oh, fine, thanks," Poe uttered as he perches himself a seat beside them.

Rey discreetly went dumb, merely staring at her lunch tray as she languidly twiddles the fork in her hand, fiddling with her macaroni, "God, I feel like a defective typewriter."

"You think you're PG?" Rose snaps, brusquely striking to intimate her allegation.

Rey couldn't take it in, thus she asks, "PG?"

"You know, a bun in the oven?" Rose reiterated, however much more plausible to fatally rebut, "Or, like, perhaps you're—" and yet, she briefly pauses, as if the words at the edge of her tongue tend to slide back down her throat. "You know what I mean," she then restated, altering her supposed sentence.

Rey was apparently unsure of what it meant. PG? A bun in the oven? What could it all possibly conduce to connote? "Welp, you're sorry cos I'm too innocent."

"I know, I'm being intolerably delusional," Rose fully acknowledges, keeping her overdrawn delusions together, "But, in any case, it's probably just a misconception of mine."

A few tables distantly far from them, Kylo and his platoon of dimwits lumped together, consequently effectuating strident dins that could be outwardly heard in an extent.

"Hey, Armi, want a piece of salami?" DJ ludicrously punned.

"How about I give you a real smack in the face, what'd you say?" Hux sneers at him, sending a threatening glare for badly wanting to clock his puss. "If I eat that, I'll smell like you," he added.

But for basically being a turkey, DJ witlessly questions, "Really? Why so?"

"Because it stinks, you dopeass moron!" he snarled, thrashing him across the head with a clump of balled-up paper bag.

Kylo remained mum with his typical aloofness, which is very much unlikely such that being so is vitally out of his idiosyncrasy. By and by he stood up, taking the chance to chew over his aberrant thoughts freely.

"Hey, Kylo, you gonna flog your log?" Hux avowedly questions his leave.

Kylo stops to a halt, suppressing himself from walking, "Much better than hanging around with you dorks," he exclaims, carrying through his plod to respite.

"Anyway," in the interim, Rose continues her babbling, "did you get a look at Solo this morning? Lookin' pretty good this year, huh, Rey?"

The instance he heard those improbable words, Finn suddenly chimes in, recessing himself from savoring his meal, "You mean the  _monster_? Is that even accountable?"

"I don't give a crap about him being attractive at all. I wouldn't dare," Rey blurted out, "For as what Finn said, he's a  _monster._  And, I wouldn't ever forget how he left me with all the egg on my face amidst my years here in college."

"I highly have no doubts. And, well, speaking of the devil," Finn mumbles, keeping an eye out for Kylo in an approaching touch, "...he's coming."

 


	2. Prologue

This typically long, extensive way to school is ostensibly tiresome. As a matter of fact, I needed to leave the house as early as 6:00 A.M. this morning to be just on time for my first day of senior year. My going-to-school routine was far  _different_  from this when I was in high school through the first half of college. In factuality, we just recently moved in to the far side of town three weeks ago, and I formerly used to ride my bike before then, until Unkar Plutt decided to sell it in exchange for five hundred bucks, in which he  _worthlessly_  spent on nothing but three loads of beer stock for him to drink the following night.

That crazy, old man is extremely  _horrible_. I could tell that he's a dickhead or something like that for always being drunk every night, and for rather being  _violent_  sometimes. Yes,  _violent_. When I was just this young,  _delicate_ , little girl wearing three small buns on her head everyday, — up to now, apparently — my parents  _abandoned_  me like  _trash_ , leaving me  _alone_   _with_   _him_  for the rest of my life. But, as I grew up, Unkar  _didn't_  give a crap about me at all. Instead, he treated me  _unfairly_ , unlike what I was hoping for. I became his personal  _slave_ , coerced to do  _each_  and  _every_   _one_  of his demands. It was completely  _compulsive_  and  _against_  my will, but, what else can I do? For once, I held my moral imperatives in  _defiance_ , wherein I became  _rebellious_  and  _unbridled_ , despite that it was  _crucial_. And yet, of course, it pissed him off; his blood helplessly boiling with  _rage_. He then began to beat me up, for he  _definitely_   _wouldn't_  let me get away with it. Although I tried to defend myself, I  _failed_. He  _didn't_  relinquish his control of me, knocking me down unconsciously to the floor. Until the following morning, I found that I was in  _pain_ , with several awful bruises anywhere around my frail body. I've paid my devoirs to him before then, but  _that's just it_. And now... welp, thanks to him, I have  _no_  doubts that this  _interminably tedious_  one-hour walk would  _explicitly_  kill my feet all throughout the rest of my days in college. It's barely even the beginning of the school year, but nevertheless, I'm  _sick_  of it already.

However,  _nothing's_  going to be  _much sicker_  than having to  _frequently_  deal with this one  _abhorrent_ ,  _reprehensible_ , and  _abominable_  person I knew.

* * *

**_ One Year Ago _ **

The room was pretty quiet and still —each breath suspended in the atmosphere surrounding them. A small, cool breeze blows in, tickling the edge of her jaw, with her ear catching the crinkle of pages turning in the silence; as well as the students' ensuing attempt to shut their handouts, albeit having the disposal to read it as a requirement for the semester. Overwhelmed by boredom, Rey glances down at her copy whilst she sat patiently in her place, curling the bottom edge of her paper with her thumb as she forbearingly waits, wondering how many more minutes are left for class to layoff.

In a glimpse of an instance, she was capable of overhearing various mutters and undertones here and there. Her eyes meandered across the room, where she was able to notice that everyone around her were eyeing her with  _scrutiny,_ with their phones in their hands.

"Cellphones are  _strictly prohibited_ during class hours!" proclaimed the professor.

She was already burning with curiosity. Her thoughts and speculations were venturing to circulate in her head, yet be that as it may, she remained heedless of it. When all was said and done, the bell rang in occurrence. Rey then seized her way out of the room the minute they were dismissed. As she ambled down the halls, she  _cluelessly_ came to descry that everybody else all over the place who's apt to cross her path were doing the  _exact_ ,  _same thing_ she has observed a few minutes ago in class. The moment she reached her locker to pick up a few things for her succeeding classes, her friend, Finn, happens to approach her.

"Rey! Have you seen it?" he asks in  _dubiety_.

"Seen what?" she opens up her locker and takes out her manual, depositing it inside her bag.

"The list. Go ahead and check your phone. I think you should see it for yourself."

And as she did, she was  _seething._ Tears were forming in her eyes, aiming to gush down her face. Rey couldn't manage her  _lividness_  as she read the words and names on her screen;

_ TOP 10 SENIOR LIST OF CHASTITY _

1.)  _Jesse Kingsley_           6.)  _Dianne Fox_  
2.)  _Kevin Freeman_          7.)  _Ian Becket_  
3.)  ** _Rey Kenobi_** 8.)  _Drake Lewis_  
4.)  _Hillary Jackson_          9.)  _Amie Watson_  
5.)  _Becca Stanford_  10.)  _Alexa Morris_

Everyone in the halls of Yavin-4 P.S.U. turned to see the  _furor_  blazing in her eyes as she  _outrageously_  hollered out his name.

" _Benjamin_   _Solo!"_

Quietude filled the corridor, as if you might've possibly heard a pin drop. Ben Solo composedly turned around to face her, a distance away from where she stood. His face was blank as he walked closer and eyed at her, a  _feisty_  woman who's now fraught with  _fury_.

"Congrats. Seems like you're about to get yourself hooked up," he smirks  _infuriatingly_.

" _You're a monster_!" scarlet with  _hatred_ , Rey vociferated as she glowered at him in  _rage,_ together with her  _dreadful_   _wrath_  helplessly erupting inside her, burning her  _unconditionally_.

" _Yes, I am_." Ben utters frankly as he lets himself rule his  _bestiality. "_ And so, what are you gonna do?  _Underestimate_  me in front of the whole school? Oh, please... astound me. But face it, Kenobi." He then leans closer, his mouth tilted towards her ear as he mutters out his words, "I'll  _always_  be that  _monster_  entrapped inside your head."

* * *

" _Hey, Kenobi!"_ Some guy hollered, calling out the name I usually allude to myself as I observantly tread down the sidewalk in an average pace.

_Oh God, no. Please tell me it isn't him._

I was about to stop, hoping that I was mistaken. But, my senses were too strong enough to easily recognize his voice. His  _familiarly_   _pestilent and infuriating_ voice. I was hastened to quicken up my tempo, till such time as a car pulled up alongside, and I  _wasn't_  in fact wrong with what I presumed.

"Well, look who it is... How's it going, Rey? I haven't seen you all summer."

" _Fuck off_ , Solo," I snapped, trying to recommence my trek to school.

Notwithstanding, he  _didn't_  give a damn, "Seriously, it's  _Kylo Ren_  now. I'm  _so_  done with that crappy name."

"Yeah, sure. Ben, Kylo... whatever," I rolled my eyes at him  _impetuously_. Like, do I even care who he is? To me, he'd  _always_  be that  _pompous fuck_ who'll  _invariably_ be quite  _nothing_  but  _trouble_.

My life in college has been  _like_   _hell_  for  _three years_  now, and I  _narrowly_  doubt it this time to not have any difference at all. I was fully conscious of my  _poorly interesting_ lifebefore then, as regards to how much I  _hate_  it for being  _manipulatively_   _inflictable_ that I've  _taken it for_   _granted_. Though I was still very engaged and motivated to go to school everyday. But only to learn, to attain more knowledge... And yet, I've never been so  _despondent_  such as how I see myself right now through the years since I met this one of a kind  _asshole_. Even my compelling subtleties were  _savagely_   _suppressed_  because of him, together with his  _nastiness_  and  _immorally abrupt_  presence that wouldn't be such an understatement to describe him fully. If I'd also recall for quite some time amidst freshman year, we were either in the  _same_  classes together, where  _mostly_   _every class_  in my schedule  _deplorably_  matched his. Nevertheless, it  _doesn't_  stop there. We'd  _often_  cross paths in the hallways but, I  _don't_  mind him at all, for I have  _no_  time to get into a discourse with someone like  _him_ who's utterly  _intrusive —_  thus mainly a  _prick,_ yet I couldn't discern if he's only acting like one, or is  _essentially_  one of them. And so to speak, he's the type of guy with  _no bounds_ , whereas his extremities are  _beyond_  and  _entirely_   _limitless,_ wherefore he'd  _chafe_  and  _pester_  you  _to the core_ in  _bedevilment_ ,  _bit by bit_ till he gets under your skin.

"Say, do you need a ride?"  _Out of the blue_ , Kylo questions me somewhat in a ' _thoughtful_ ' tone. "It's still spacious at the back— or should I say, at the trunk," shortly, he then added out of  _spite_ , for his voice, now hardened with substantial  _sarcasm_ , could  _no_  longer hide his  _disdainful_  facets. His chuckles sounded like  _destruction_ and  _chaos_ , typically  _displeasing_ that it could  _deftly_  damage one's fragile auditory perception.

I was postulating that his offer was merely a  _tease_ , and patently, I eventually  _didn't_  fall short to my expectations to weigh it up. "Oh,  _how_   _generous_  of you but, um, sorry. I don't go on rides with  _bastards_ , namely  _you,"_ I overtly derided in  _contempt_ , holding him up to  _ridicule_.

"Yea, we're bastards all right. But, come on, Rey... we're trying to be nice here," A red-head guy named Hux interfered, whom I wasn't able to notice sitting beside Kylo out front, since I  _never_  actually cared for any of them anyhow. For as to be blunt, I hardly know him that much whereas we were nowise in the same class over the past three years.

" _Nice my foot!_  Since when did you even became nice to me, if I may ask?" I retorted sharply to  _disparage_ , catechizing their temperament. "You think I've forgotten the  _dilemma— or_ moreover the  _monstrous embarrassments_ you've caused me for three years in school? And, if you think you can please me, I presuppose that you must've  _deluded_ yourselves to your  _nonentities_ then," I guaranteed my assertion. Throughout my years with him in college, I've  _never_  been  _so_   _humiliated_  in my entire life. I neither wouldn't forget that  _scandalous_  day when I  _absurdly_  became the  _center of attention; implausibly_  in line for variously several  _catcalls_  from everyone daily at school, such as teasing me to  _hook up_  with them for  _no_  reason at all. It was a  _real_   _smack in the face_ , where every time I'd either walk down the halls or even in class, I had  _no_  choice but to look away and  _restrain_  the  _bellicosity_ surrounding me personally, forasmuch as I'd  _hate_  to pay myself my  _own indignity_. And therefrom, I  _wouldn't_  be dubious about how this year would likely be.

Stealing a quick glance at the watch on my wrist, I sighed, indicating  _annoyance_ as I surpassingly  _couldn't_  believe the certainty that I'm gonna be late on our very first day, simply because of them. And frankly for that matter, I solely  _can't_  stand this  _nonsense_  and  _absurd_  contention with any more persistence, which is primarily  _bullshit._

 _"_ Now, could you  _please_ just get a life and leave me alone?" I urged my hankering, coveting  _unrestraint_  from this  _daunting_   _inconvenience_.

"Perhaps we should go. Come on, let's beat it," Hux confers, stipulating my  _appetency_.

Clamoring, I then thundered, " _Precisely_.  _Beat it!"_

Sooner or later, they eventually drove off. Forthwith, I endured to stride my way to school, despite the  _embarrassment_  this  _major ruction_  could conceivably cause me. The thought of this  _integral bugbear_  fills me with straight-out  _apprehension_ , likewise making me  _lose_  my grip towards the  _entire_  year.  _Again_.

 _"Hell. This is gonna be another one heck of a year,"_ I thought personally.


End file.
